Along with the development and progress of electronic technology, electronic apparatuses have been greatly improved in functions and information processing capabilities, for example, mobile phones in the prior art, which are now integrated therein functions of music player, video player, camera, and so on. Especially the function that a camera gives users is of great convenience, for example, the users can take photos anytime and anywhere, and they can achieve continuous shooting and panorama shooting, etc., so that they can take photos from many angles and in many directions.
However, when carrying out the present application, the inventor finds the following problems or defects in the prior art:
In the prior art, a mobile phone takes a photo by means of determining a single focus or multiple focuses. However, the focus(es) for acquisition can only be in the same plane of acquisition, and the focuses in different planes cannot be determined. For example, an image acquisition device in the prior art can only determine a close focus position or a distant focus position, but it cannot determine the close focus position and the distant focus position at the same time, so that the electronic apparatus cannot present in one photo clear images of the two close and distant focuses. Accordingly, the mobile phone can merely process images in a single way and fails to record images corresponding to multiple focuses simultaneously, resulting in the technical problem of the processing capability of the electronic apparatus not being effectively improved.